What Dreams May Come
while still in the for the previous quest. | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *The recipes require a level 90 crafter. *You will also need 40k faction with Forgemasters of Thurgadin see step 4 of this quest. ** After doing quests you can start doing daily factionquests. *You need certain items to complete this quest, a shopping list can be found further down. Items such as may be a good idea to look now. Steps Tora asks you to do what you can to release the spirits of the Coldain. #Speak to the gnomish pirates on the in . #* To exit the instance, turn around. There's a standard round portal behind you. You can fly to the via the Griffon near . # Speak to . Ask him about Brell. # Search the library in Brell's temple in Thurgadin for information about the shawl. It's a scroll at , on the second shelf from the bottom. Pick it up to receive Personal Notes of Lorekeeper Solstrin. #* If you're an Armorer or Tailor, be sure to grab the extra recipe scroll at next to it! # Speak to in in at . #* Note: She will not tell you about the prayer shawl until you have 40,000 faction with the Forgemasters of Thurgadin. # Speak to in the . # Retrieve the from the box at feet. # Scribe Goahmari Notes on Shawl Repair, now in your inventory. # Collect your ingredients and repair the at a sewing table. #* You can get two per day from spiderling , if you've done the tradeskill mount timeline (if you don't see any spiders, it's because you haven't done the tradeskill mount timeline), or you can buy it from other players at the broker or get it from a friend (it's tradeable). #* Recommend that you go into to make this item, as the next step is in . # Speak to . # Speak to at in . She gives you two . (If you lose them you'll have to buy them from on the docks for an outrageous price.) #* You can get to her easy using your Evac spell or picture in your house (she's at the Othmir camp) # Scribe the Coldain Records on Historical Embroidery. Collect the ingredients and repair the Embroidered Coldain Prayer Shawl on a sewing table. # Speak to in in at . # Pray to Brell in . #* You will need (made during the quest and buyable at the broker - see Preamble). #* There's an altar at . Right-click it and select "leave offering". #** NOTE: Check the mini map for a book and move towards it. You should get your inspiration there. The book does NOT appear on the main screen. Be sure to respond by clicking "Praise Brell". #* Upon the altar where you left the offering should be a scroll. Right-click it and select "take scroll". # You receive a recipe for and a recipe appropriate to your class, which is part of the reconstruction process. Read step 15 before you begin to craft. #* Pattern: Rune Casting Mold - Carpenter (first item requested by quest) #* Pattern: Blank Brellium Rune - Armorer (second item in quest) #* Pattern: Burin - Weaponsmith (third item in quest) #* Pattern: Etched Brellium Rune - Woodworker (4th item) #* Pattern: Liquid Velium - Alchemist (5th item) #* Pattern: Cutlassfish Oil - Provisioner (6th item) #* Pattern: Liquid Velium Ink - Sage (7th item) #* Pattern: Sacred Coldain Thread - Tailor (8th item) #* Pattern: Velium Etched Rune - Jeweler (last item) # At this point you'll need all nine crafting classes to complete the shawl. Note that the results of these recipes are all Heirloom. See table below. #* Attention: The quest will ask for the combines in a specific order. While it is possible to craft some of the items ahead of time, if you don't have the object in your inventory because used for the following recipe, it won't update. #** For example, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES should you complete the Sage combine BEFORE you complete the Woodworker combine, or upon completing the Woodworker combine, your quest will move to the Alchemist step, and since the Alchemist combine is no longer in your inventory (having been consumed to craft the Sage combine), you will need to have it crafted AGAIN. #* In other words, be VERY careful about how far "ahead" you go, or you may end up wasting time, effort, and platinum (the Alchemist and Tailor materials are very expensive). # Craft the Runed Coldain Prayer Shawl at a Sewing Table and Mannequin (portable works here also). # Speak to at the camp at in the at # Teleport to the using the orb near her. #* Fun fact: The cave is supposed to be under the ring of war battlefield, but uses the zone assets of the Crystalline Breaks zone located in Eastern Wastes # Put the shawl on the table, speak to , scribe the book (Tora's Directions on Summoning Crystals), gather the resources needed from the table (5 , 5 , 5 5 ), open up your recipe on the device near her and then finish speaking to her. # Craft 5 summoning crystals and put them on the table in 12 minutes. To put them on the table, just click it. Recipes are hard to craft and you'll have to focus and never miss a step. If you miss a counter (event) you will die. (If you hit stop fast enough after missing a counter (event) you may not die.) #*''Note: See Talk:What Dreams May Come for useful tips on how to be successful on your first run through.'' #*''Note:'' Because of the way that the crystals are asynchronously used from their crafting (meaning you can craft all of them THEN place all of them), it is CONFIRMED that you CAN use the Mass Production skill to create all 5 crystals in 1 craft, then use them for the updates # Speak to . # Hail again once you exit the cave to receive 5 Coldain Summoning Crystal for your home. #* You can also speak to her after the quest # Speak to . Gallery Coldain Prayer Shawl Table.png|Rare picture of the shawl before it is turned ethereal by Brell Coldain Prayer Shawl Table with crystals.png|The shawl with the recharged crystals you craft inside the cave Brell (Glacial Cave).png|Brell (or astral projection there of), takes note of your actions Coldain Summoning Crystal (visible).png|With their purpose fulfilled, and their energy expended, you can take them home|link=Coldain Summoning Crystal Flow of required classes Shopping List Special Items Not Obtained During the Quest * 1 1 comes from the daily tradeskill task or in Tupta after doing the quest. (Only requirement is to pick ANY one of the daily quests to be able to see the on the ground. quest can be deleted after harvesting). |color=#c0e0fe|width=500px}} ** The is used to make by a carpenter. The is NO-TRADE and is HEIRLOOM. *** If you are a carpenter you can collect and craft and distribute them to you other crafters on same account using shared bank, in that case no other crafter on same account as your carpenter need to obtain . *** If you need a Carpenter friend to craft the by commission system you must supply the ! But as again the is HEIRLOOM so you can collect by any character on your account and have all commission crafted to that character and distributed using shared bank to your other crafter on same account. **** A carpenter on an other account (meaning your friend or your carpenter on a separate account) can't use from there inventory supply to commission craft to you. As in commission crafting the customer most always supply all items marked with HEIRLOOM/NO-TRADE, the crafting process can't be started until customer have supplied HEIRLOOM/NO-TRADE item to commission window, attempting to accept and start crafting process without HEIRLOOM/NO-TRADE item will render the crafter a error messige and crafting can't be started. * 4 2 Gnomish Pirate Spirits is tinkerer produced during the High Spirits quest * 1 Crystalline Spiderling Silk (from in Goahmari Village) Harvestables * 1 Brellium ore (T9 rare ore) * 2 Sumac lumber * 2 Titanium ore * 1 Ethereal material * 1 2 Iceclad swordfish (fished only in Velious) * 3 2 Iceclad cutlassfish (fished only in Velious) * 1 2 Molkor hide (trapped only in Velious) * 2 2 Manticore Mane (rare, trapped only in Velious) Purchasables * 12 Ethereal filament * 10 Ethereal sandpaper * 7 Ethereal coal * 5 Ethereal candle * 5 Ethereal kindling * 5 Ethereal incense * 3 1 Genuine Velium Powder (bought for in from at ) * 3 1 Woven Frost Giant Beard (bought for in from at ) * 5 2 Obtained during quest. ** You don't have to purchase any extra unless you lost one, in that case they are sold by . Reward * * * *Blessed Coldain Prayer Shawl Credits